FIG. 4 is a partial cross-sectional view of prior art torque converter 200. Torque converter 200 includes pump 202, turbine 204, and stator 206. The stator is arranged to engage non-rotatable stator shaft 208. The stator includes one-way clutch (OWC) 210. In torque multiplication mode, when the ratio of the turbine rotational speed to the pump rotational is below a value associated with a coupling point, typically about 0.9, the stator rotates in one direction to rotationally lock the OWC and the stator with the stator shaft. In the locked position, blades 212 divert fluid flow from the pump to the turbine in a desired direction. In a coast or drive mode, when the ratio is at or above the value associated with the coupling point, the stator freely rotates in the opposite direction.